


Рука помощи

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shaving
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>настоящий друг всегда протянет руку помощи...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рука помощи

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Происходит в январе 2015 года, незадолго до начала съемок третьего сезона сериала Ганнибал  
> 2) ER  
> 3) Ники - [Ники Холендер](https://twitter.com/NickyHolender), персональный тренер Грэма по фитнесу и бодибилдингу.  
> 4) Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ry) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Грэм переключил очередной — сто семнадцатый — канал, полминуты наблюдал за фантастическими возможностями новейшей модели пылесоса, а потом со вздохом отбросил пульт, сполз с просторной кровати и плеснул себе еще Макаллана в бокал. За большими — в пол — окнами гостиничного номера погружался в по-зимнему ранние сумерки Торонто. В ванной по-прежнему шумела вода. Он отхлебнул виски, поскреб лысину, взвесил все «за» и «против» и постучал в дверь.

— У тебя там все нормально?

Внутри что-то с грохотом упало и покатилось по кафельному полу.  
— Рич?

Тяжелый вздох был слышен даже за шумом бегущей воды.  
— Заходи, — донеслось в ответ, — поможешь.

Грэм повернул ручку. Внутри было жарко и влажно. Зеркало над раковиной подернулось седым туманом. На гладких металлических поверхностях держателей для полотенец и кранов крупными каплями осел конденсат. Ричард выглянул из-за полупрозрачной занавески:  
— Пену уронил.

В руке у него был одноразовый бритвенный станок, в раковине лежали еще несколько уже использованных с остатками длинных темных волос, застрявших между лезвиями. Грэм поскреб загривок.  
— Если ты решил депилироваться, то есть же другие…

Ричард скривился и, выхватив у него баллон, скрылся за занавеской.  
— Нет уж. Никакого больше воска, одного раза было достаточно.

Грэм хмыкнул, допивая виски. Ричард за занавеской причудливо изогнулся и, пошатнувшись, схватился за шторку. Штанга над головой опасно скрипнула.  
— Вот черт.

— Так, — Грэм решительно отставил в сторону бокал, — давай-ка помогу, пока ты не убился.

Ричард тяжело вздохнул. Занавеска поползла в сторону. Грэм присвистнул: гладко выбритая кожа груди и живота соблазнительно блестела, член без завитков рыжеватых волос вокруг казался еще крупнее. Ричард потер одной ногой тыльную сторону икры другой и, протягивая ему бритву, пробормотал:  
— Осталось там, сзади.

Грэм кивнул, пряча в усах улыбку, покрутил пальцем — мол, повернись. Ричард отвел в сторону лейку душа, развернулся к стене и уперся в мокрый кафель руками.  
— Извини…

Грэм хмыкнул:  
— Ну, теперь, когда ты все-таки позвал меня полюбоваться, так и быть.

Он выдавил себе на ладонь горку пены, положил руку на бок Ричарда, там, где широкая спина переходила в округлые ягодицы и крепкие ляжки. Ричард выдохнул едва слышно за мерным шумом воды и прогнулся в спине, шире расставляя длинные ноги. В ложбинке между ягодиц темнело сморщенное отверстие ануса, и виднелись короткие жесткие волоски.

— И с чего ты вдруг? — спросил Грэм, нанося пену и борясь с иррациональным желанием тут же слизать белые хлопья, ложившиеся на распаренную, чуть покрасневшую кожу, — неужто они будут снимать тебя с такого ракурса?  
— Они будут, — глухо вздохнул Ричард, — гардероб Френсиса вообще почти из одних трусов состоит.

Грэм фыркнул.  
— Мистер Фуллер берет быка за рога, прости — дракона за яйца?  
В голосе Ричарда слышалась улыбка.  
— Вроде того. А я-то думал, что все — уже слишком стар, чтобы сверкать с экрана голым торсом.

— В ближайшие лет десять даже не мечтай, — посоветовал Грэм, распределяя остатки пены по верхней части его ляжек, где местами остались пропущенные Ричардом волоски, и примериваясь, — а если за тебя возьмется кто-то вроде Ники, то и того больше.

— Мгм, — промычал Ричард и тихо вздохнул, когда лезвие коснулось чувствительной кожи под ягодицами. Грэм улыбнулся.

Бритва скользила беззвучными аккуратными мазками: по задней стороне ляжек, вверх по деликатному местечку между анусом и яйцами, вокруг сморщенной кожи темного отверстия и снова вверх по сужающейся ложбинке до твердых бугорков копчика.

— Черт, — Ричард вдруг выдохнул так, словно последние несколько минут задерживал дыхание, — по-моему, это не должно быть так… так…  
— Сексуально? — внезапно севшим голосом уточнил Грэм, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не дрогнула рука.  
— Ах-ха, — выдохнул тот.

Вода мерно била в поддон, унося в сток короткие черные волоски и быстро растворяющиеся остатки пены. Грэм отложил лезвие на раковину и, не удержавшись, скользнул ладонью по гладкой коже. Ричард выдохнул — почти неслышно за шумом воды. На ягодицах кое-где остались полоски пены. Грэм машинально смахнул их рукой. Пальцы стали скользкими. Ричард не шевелился. Складки кожи у ануса под подушечкой большого пальца Грэма казались очень мягкими на ощупь. Он нажал чуть сильней. Вздох Ричарда на этот раз был отчетливо слышен.

Внутри было горячо. Мышцы, безотчетно сопротивляясь, крепко сжали его фалангу в первый момент, а потом Ричард расслабился. Грэм медленно поворачивал палец из стороны в сторону, массируя кончиками остальных чувствительное местечко сразу за яйцами. Ричард глухо выдохнул:  
— Еще.

Большой палец сменился указательным и средним. Ричард сильнее прогнулся в спине, его толстый налитой член тяжело покачивался между голых ног. Гладкие стенки жадно охватывали пальцы.  
— Еще.

Грэм добавил немного пены, осторожно, фаланга за фалангой, вставляя сложенные щепотью три пальца. Грудь Ричарда ходила ходуном. Когда Грэм повернул пальцы внутри, стимулируя стенки заднего прохода костяшками, Ричард застонал в голос.

Было проще добавить мизинец к остальным, чем пытаться держать его отдельно. Ричард распластывал ладонь по стене, сжимая ее в кулак в такт неторопливым движениям Грэма, и постанывал каждый раз, когда пальцы входили до упора, упираясь костяшками в покрасневший растянутый вход.  
— Еще.

Грэм выдавил на руку еще пены и переступил порог душевой, как был: в серой футболке и тренировочных штанах. Угол сместился. Ричард задышал чаще, ловя ртом густой влажный воздух. Пена покрывала всю кисть, Грэм аккуратно поворачивал ладонь из стороны в сторону, постепенно увеличивая нажим. Мышцы входа были растянуты почти болезненно, но Грэм видел, как истекает смазкой стоящий колом член Ричарда. Низ штанов медленно намокал. Капли воды, отскакивая от стены, оседали на плечах и лысине. Пальцы двигались в собственном ритме: в одну сторону, в другую и медленно, очень медленно, вперед, пока мышцы не расступились, охватывая сначала костяшки, а потом и его широкую ладонь до середины. Ричард замер, сжавшись вокруг него горячо и тесно, запрокинул голову, ловя воздух распахнутым ртом. Грэм потянулся вниз, обхватывая его стояк ладонью — Ричарду хватило всего пары движений, чтобы кончить, забрызгивая светлый кафель семенем.

— Тш-ш-ш, — Грэм удержал его поперек груди, когда его повело в сторону, — тш-ш-ш…

Он аккуратно потянул пальцы назад. Ричард всхлипнул, когда он напоследок погладил растянутое саднящее отверстие. Грэм поцеловал его в ухо. Ричард приоткрыл один глаз — гладко выбритая грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась — скосил взгляд туда, где член Грэма бодро натягивал темные штаны, и накрыл его ладонью прямо сквозь ткань.

— Нет, тебя я к своей заднице сегодня не подпущу.  
Грэм заворчал, легонько толкаясь бедрами в его ладонь.  
— Прискорбно, но как думаешь — мы что-нибудь придумаем?

Ричард фыркнул, роняя голову ему на плечо:  
— Мы? Обязательно.


End file.
